


Under the Quidditch Stands

by Siren_Of_Old



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, but Oliver's used to it, jealous Percy is jealous, make out with your man, quidditch stands, what do you do there?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:03:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4075399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siren_Of_Old/pseuds/Siren_Of_Old
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who does he think he is? Flirting with all those girls? Well, Percy would just have to make it clear that Oliver was taken- even if he couldn't really take ownership.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Quidditch Stands

**Author's Note:**

> So, don't hate me if this is too bad. I'm still a youngling, guys (and girls.. and agenders)! So please be gentle.

_If he isn't here in five minutes, I'm going to leave_ , Percy Weasley thought to himself as he stood beneath the quidditch stands, waiting for his boyfriend. Well, Oliver Wood wasn't really his _boyfriend_ , per say. More of a friends-with-benefits. Oh God, his mother would be so ashamed if he heard him admit that. He huffed, both out of frustration and a little bit of sadness, and leaned back against a post, crossing his arms. If Oliver thought he was going to wait around for him forever, then he was wrong.

"Christen the stands," Percy mocked under his breath, blowing a strand of his curly red hair out of his eyes. That girl that Oliver had been talking to earlier hadn't had red hair. She'd had long, brown hair with light highlights to it. His mood darkened considerably. "I'll christen his-"

"Don't tempt me, luv." Oliver joked gently as he grabbed the redhead from behind. The prefect squawked in surprise, before turning to face the brunette with a scowl. Oliver saw this and backed up, hands up, but the Weasley boy took a stepped forward.

"What took you so long?" Percy demanded to know, poking the keeper in the chest. It hurt his finger, but he couldn't care less. If Oliver was talking to another girl, he'd-

"Anna needed help on her astronomy homework."

Percy saw red. "Anna? Anna needed help? Well, of course, let's leave me out here for Merlin knows how long and help the daft dimbo with her homework." He seethed, turning away from Oliver. He was going back up to his room- wait, he couldn't do that. He shared a room with Oliver- the man would just follow him up. He'd go to the library. Yes, that was a safe, quiet place. But, before he could put his plan into motion, Oliver grabbed his wrist and turned him back around. Percy glared.

"What is wrong with you?" Oliver asked, grabbing Percy's other wrist when the redhead tried to pull away. "Percy, look at me. What's wrong?"

Tears welled up in his eyes as Oliver watched him carefully, his hands solid around his wrists. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the quidditch player's chest, biting his lip. Oliver sighed and let go of his wrists and wrapped his arms around Percy, bringing him in close. He buried his nose in Percy's red curls as the boy cried silently into his jumper. Hands gripped the sides of his jumper in a death grip and he felt his heart drop. Again? Percy was-

"Jealous?" Oliver queried softly, caressed Percy's back with one hand. Percy froze, before actually nodding and letting out a watery sob. "Why? There's nothing to be jealous of."

"Of course there is," Percy said, nuzzling his face into Oliver's neck. His voice was quiet and rough. Oliver knew he felt unwanted right at the moment. It was just one of his insecurities. "We're not dating. Every girl out there thinks it's okay to flirt with you and you just go ahead and I c-"

"Percy, look at me." The redhead looked up sheepishly, his eyes red and teary. Oliver gently swiped his curls back from his pale, freckled face and smiled down at him. " _I_ thought we were dating."

It took a moment, but after Percy realized what the keeper had said, he started smacking him on the chest. "Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. This?"

Oliver just laughed in question to his boyfriend's scowl and leaned down to kiss it away. Kissing boys had been new to each other in their third year, but now it was normal for th e both of them. The slick slide of Percy's lips against Oliver's chapped ones, their tongues sliding along one another's with rough movements. Teeth clashed as Percy grabbed his hair to force the kiss to become deeper. Oliver pulled away gasping.

"I love you Percy," he said softly, panting. "But, can we hold off on letting everyone know? I'm... I'm kinda scared."

"Yes," Percy smiled, combing a hand through his boyfriend- oh God, he'll never get over that. That man was going to pay- through Oliver's hair. He groaned as Oliver pushed him up against a beam behind him. "Oliver, if you don't fuck me right now."

Oliver grinned, hiking one of Percy's legs up onto his hip. Percy ran a hand up the quidditch player's chest as Oliver slowly undid his tie. he slid the tie from its spot around his boyfriend's collar, before pushing the robe and unbuttoned dress shirt from Percy's shoulder. Pale skin, speckled with freckles, was exposed and Oliver let out a contented sigh as he bent to bite at Percy's neck. Percy found himself arching into his lover's touch, rubbing against him. Oliver grabbed his ass and pulled Percy up against him, thrusting against him as he bent to kiss the redhead. Percy evaded the kiss, however, and latched onto Oliver's neck. Oliver gripped his curls, moaning when Percy bit down. Percy smirked before sucking harshly on the skin stretched over Oliver's jawline, making sure that the hickey would be visible, even over his robe's collar. Oliver let out a sharp whine, his hips bucking into Percy's. The redhead pulled back to rest his head against the beam behind him, his eyes glazed and his cheeks flushed. Oliver groaned, hiding his face in Percy's shoulder.

"You look so good like this, Perce. All hot and bothered. I bet I can get you to come just like this, in your pants." Oliver whispered as he stroked a hand over Percy's ass. The result was a gasp and a heated moan from the redhead, but nothing else.

The rocking between them increased and Percy moaned, rolling his hips. He dug his fingernails into the keeper's neck, his head thrown back as he panted and moaned. With devilish intent, Oliver lowered his hand until his fingers were pressed up against his perineum. Percy sobbed, clutching the boy's shoulders as he came hard in his pants. Oliver grinned, rutting against him until they were both finished with their orgasms. Percy looked up at Oliver with a dazed look and the quidditch player smirked.

"How did you not know we were dating? I don't just do this with everyone, you know."

"Oh, bugger off, Wood."

* * *

 

The next morning, Percy was pleased to find that no girls surrounded Oliver Wood at the Gryffindor table. They were kept a good distance, hands around their mouths as they gossiped. And Percy could only see one reason as to why the girls would be gossiping.

The red, bruised skin around Oliver's neck and chin that were proudly- oh, definitely proudly. He kept shooting Percy smirks- set out on display for everyone. Percy shrugged.

At least people knew that he belonged to someone and wasn't theirs to touch.


End file.
